


Welcome to the Neighbourhood - Part 3

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Welcome to the Neighbourhood [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Loud Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Straight Sex, Vaginal Fingering, champion pussy eater Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Best-selling Author Victor Nikiforov deserved a treat, and there was no better treat and see his hot little next-door neighbor, Miss Yuuri Katsuki.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Welcome to the Neighbourhood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493939
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Welcome to the Neighbourhood - Part 3

Best-selling Author Victor Nikiforov had moved into his new neighborhood over three months ago now. He really liked it so far. There were so many things that had attracted him to this area and thankfully, things were living up to his expectations. There was a beautiful park where he could take Makkachin to have a good run off-lead, and his friend Chris lived much closer which was great because he could come around for a drink whenever the two felt like it. So far, life in the quiet cul-de-sac had been everything Victor wanted after living in a busy city.

Plus, it helped that his next-door neighbor, one Miss Yuuri Katsuki, kept his imagination vivid and exciting, so he’d been managing to write more erotica than he ever had in the last few months. His readers were loving all of the stories that he was able to upload to his exclusive website. Happy readers meant that Victor’s bank account stayed nice and full and he was already planning his next holiday. He had one more larger novel to complete and then he was done for the month.

So when it was nice and sunny one Saturday afternoon, and Victor woke at noon after pulling an all-nighter to complete this work, Victor thought he deserved a break, and there was no better way to relax than to go and see his hot little neighbor next door.

With a glance out of his bedroom window and into Yuuri’s back garden, he could see her poodle lounging in the sun. There, at the back of the garden, particularly covered by the shelter of her pool house, Victor could see Yuuri spread out of on a lounger and reading a book as she tanned. She was completely naked and face down, her ass exposed to the air and Victor wondered if she would ever let him fuck her in the ass. Though he was so sure that after he ate her pussy, Yuuri would let him do as he pleased with her. She was such a little slut like that.

So with that plan in mind, Victor smirked to himself as he pulled on a pair of boxers, and then planned to go and join her in the garden.

He let himself in the side gate and immediately Makkachin ran off to go and be with his poodle friend. Yuuri was so engrossed in her book that she didn’t notice Victor until his shadow fell over her. He stood half-naked, wearing only his skimpy underwear that left nothing to the imagination.

“Good afternoon,” he greeted with a grin, staring at her plump, luscious ass.

The cool air from Victor’s shadow made her shiver and Yuuri scrambled up onto her knees before turning around to look at her nosy neighbor. “Victor, what the hell?” she complained, reaching for her nearby bathrobe and haphazardly covering herself. “Who said you could come in here?”

“Well, I finally finished my manuscript last night, so I thought I deserved a treat and what better treat than your delicious little pussy?” he asked, as if asking about the weather.

Yuuri’s jaw dropped and she struggled to contain the rush of heat that flooded her cheeks. She placed her book down and shook her head from side to side. “Y-you can’t just barge in here and take what you want, Victor. Don’t you think you should have called me first? I… I…” No matter how much she protested, Yuuri couldn’t help but enjoy the thought of Victor having his filthy way with her and it caused her to lose track of her argument.

“Oh, Yuuri, are we going to play this game again, back and forth?” he asked with a fake sigh. “You know it’s inevitable. You want me. I bet your pussy is already wet just thinking of spreading those pretty thighs for me and exposing yourself to me while we’re out in the open like this. It’s so naughty, isn’t it? I bet it turns you on, doesn’t it Yuuri?”

Yuuri gulped. He was right just like always, but she couldn’t help struggle for some semblance of control. “Y-you’re the one who said all those dirty things, not me,” she argued in a weak voice before glancing around from side to side to see if anyone had magically overheard their conversation. “Besides, I was planning on catching up on my reading…”

“You can read,” Victor replied, “you just need to lie there and show me that yummy pussy of yours. I can do the rest…”

The look of surprise and arousal painted across Yuuri’s face at that exact moment was a picture. It was a tempting thought, however. The idea of Victor being face down between her legs while Yuuri idly flicked the pages of her latest romance novel… In a way, the power Yuuri had been searching for with Victor was in front of her all along, she’d just been too blind to see it. This man was crazy about her and she was only just starting to see the lengths he would go just to get a taste of her sweet pussy.

Still nervous, however, Yuuri slowly reached down to retrieve her book and let out a sigh. “Okay, fine, you can have your little reward as long as you do your best not to disturb me,” she bargained as she dropped her bathrobe and laid back down on the lounger face down.

Victor was delighted that he had got his own way. He immediately kneeled between her slightly open thighs and then unashamed, he rubbed his cock through his underwear as he got the first look at her exposed pussy. His mouth watered at the prospect, he knew her pussy was sweet and warm and she always got deliciously wet for him.

He reached forwards with both of his hands and then spread her ass cheeks so he could get a better look at his tasty treat. He could see both her holes in that position and he licked his lips. Fuck, she was so perfect.

Yuuri couldn't help but let out a gasp as Victor manipulated her body. She knew exactly what he was looking at and the thought that her body turned him on so much made her feel heady with desire. But still, she feigned disinterest as she faked a yawn and turned the page once more, hoping to spur Victor on.

With his thumbs, Victor gently traced the sensitive lips of her pussy and stretched them open, exposing her slick inner lips and her clit to him. It felt like it had been too long since he was able to indulge himself like this, but Yuuri made it all worth it. His big cock was already hard and he was thinking about pulling it fully out of his underwear and burying it bare and deep inside her, pumping her hot pussy full of his come. But Victor had other plans…

As promised, he bent over and licked a broad stripe from her clit, all the way to her asshole.

The sudden touch of Victor's soft, wet tongue made Yuuri shudder. As it dragged upwards over her asshole, she couldn't describe the strange, new feeling it awoke in her. It was hot and unlike anything she'd experienced before. Part of her wanted to shy away, but the other part was desperate for more.

Conflicted, Yuuri gripped her book tighter in her hands and willed herself to read the words on the page which seemed like nonsensical scribbles all of a sudden. Without even realising it, however, Yuuri parted her legs just a little bit more. Her body aching for more of Victor's touch.

The smirk on Victor’s face was huge becauseu he knew that he was right, as soon as his tongue was licking inside her slick hole and he was sucking on her clit, she would be begging him for more.

Arousal swirled through him as the smell and taste of her, fuck, it was addictive and once he had one taste, he needed another, and then another. He lapped at her pussy, a moan falling from his mouth as he greedily licked at her soft folds and dipped his tongue into her hole, licking more of the delicious wetness that started to pour from her.

Every time Victor ate her pussy, Yuuri was shocked by how enthusiastic he was. No one before him had ever seemed to enjoy going down on her so much and even without his clear talent, his enthusiasm would have been more than enough to take her to the edge.

Yuuri's thighs were quivering and shaking as Victor's tongue swept over her sopping wet cunt over and over. She shifted her weight onto her knees and pushed her ass upward until Victor had an even better view of her plump pussy.

"P-please," she begged whinily.

Victor smirked, his face dripping wet as she got on her knees. In this position he could grab her hips and bury his face sloppily into throbbing pussy. It also meant that he had better access to her swollen clit. He immediately began to worship it, his tongue dancing in circles against it firmly before taking the time to gently suck and kiss it. The feel of it starting to throb under his tongue only made him moan more, eager to have Yuuri coming all over his face.

The extra attention on her clit had Yuuri panting and gasping. Her long nails dug into the foam of the lounger beneath her as she bucked her hips backwards, pushing Victor's face against her pussy over and over.

"I'm… I'm close…" she cried.

Victor loved to hear her moans and cries and needed to hear more, to make her scream. He slipped two fingers into her sloppy wet hole and immediately started fucking her with them, hard and deep. She felt burning hot around his fingers and he thought about how good she was going to feel around his cock but he could wait. Victor wanted Yuuri to be begging him to fuck her, he wanted her delerious and needy and showing him what a good little slut she was for him.

As soon as his fingers started pounding her, Yuuri's whole body convulsed and her orgasm began to build. "V-Victor…" she whispered. Her knees were shaking and Yuuri knew she couldn't hold on much longer. "Victor.. I'm gonna… c-come!"

One of the more intense orgasm of her life overcame Yuuri then and she screamed in pleasure. Her eyes shut tight and she felt liquid gush out of her pussy as she  
squirted everywhere. Victor didn’t slow down, but instead carried on fucking her through her orgasm and then with his other hand, he began to play with her asshole. Come was dribbling down her thighs, coating Victor’s hands and there was never a more perfect sight.

“Good girl,” he praised, before slipping one of his fingers out of her relaxed, leaking pussy, and then using it to press inside her ass. He immediately pushed inside and then gently licked her clit again, this time gentle and soothing as she trembled from the overstimulation.

"Holy shit!" Yuuri cried out as she felt something push inside her ass for the first time. It was totally unexpected and caught her off guard, but she couldn't help groan at the dual stimulation of Victor's tongue against her clit and his finger in her ass. With a sigh, Yuuri rocked her hips backward, pushing Victor's finger deeper into her.

"M-more," she whispered, unsure if he'd even hear her above the sloppy sounds of his tongue lapping at her pussy.

Victor heard her desperate request and it was like music to his ears. He had just known that she would let him play with her body, she would let him do anything to her and the thought turned him on so much. He continued to finger both of her holes for a few seconds, before slipping out of her pussy and leaving her open and clenching desperately around nothing. His hands were soaked in her pussy juices and he used them to lubricate the side of his fingers as he roughly shoved another into her asshole.

"Oh God, Victor…" Yuuri moaned. She threw her head back in pleasure and lifted a hand to start playing with her nipples. "No one's ever fucked my ass before…"

“Is that a no?” he asked cheekily, “because I promise you’re going to be thanking me after.”

Yuuri shook her head frantically. "N-no, I want you. Please, fuck my ass. I want you inside me."

Victor was on cloud nine knowing that he had got exactly what he had come here for and didn’t hesitate. Yuuri was so relaxed from his touches that he doubted that there would be much resistance even though Yuuri hadn’t had anal before. She was so turned on that her body was desperate for it.

“On your back,” Victor said, before removing himself from her completely and then steadying himself on the lounger. He grabbed Yuuri roughly and spun her, his hands immediately holding her legs open and exposing her ass and pussy to the warm sun.

Victor slicked his cock with Yuuri’s come and then didn’t hesitate to push inside her asshole, his fingers playing with her pussy from the new angle. He rubbed her clit in a way that he knew drove her insane as he started to roughly fuck her in the ass. He knew she could take it and how greedy she was. He wanted to make her scream.

"Victor!" Yuuri cried out in surprise. It was such a loud exclamation that there was no way the neighbours would miss it. The thought should have made Yuuri stop in her tracks but instead, it only encouraged her.

Her hands flew to Victor's shoulders, gripping him tight as he pounded deep inside her. It was similar to being fucked in the pussy and yet at the same time entirely different. Yuuri hadn't ever felt so full before and she began to wonder what it would be like to have both holes filled so deliciously.

"Y-yes, yes, Victor!" she moaned loudly, her cries of pleasure filling the backyard. "Fill me up. I want your come, daddy!"

The words had Victor stumbling for a moment and he felt himself beginning to tip over the edge, completely out of control. He grabbed her legs, opening them as wide as he could and lifted her hips, hammering into her hard. Nothing could have stopped it. He fucked her selfishly, chasing his orgasm until he was moaning obscenely loud. He was pretty sure their neighbors would be able to hear them but he didn’t care. He came inside her, flooding her with his come and groaning. It was everything that he had imagined and so much more.

When she felt Victor's come flood her ass full of his come, Yuuri reached down between her legs and started massaging her clit. It didn't take long for her to reach her peak once more with Victor's dick still buried in her ass.

"Oh, fuck…" she said with a huff as she started to regain her breath.

Victor laughed breathlessly, feeling like the cat that got the cream as he looked at the state that he had made of Yuuri. He gently pulled out of her, and groaned as he watched his come flood from her ass. It was such an erotic sight and Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away from her for the moment. He felt his heart skip in his chest.

 _Oh, fuck…_ he thought. _I might be in trouble._

It was then that he realised he hadn’t even kissed Yuuri. He leaned forward and pressed a big kiss to her head. He reached for her hands, securely holding her wrists and then looking at her mischievously. He stepped backwards and stood, slowly pulling her with him as he stepped back towards the pool.

Yuuri eyed him nervously as she walked a little lopsidedly. "Victor, what on earth are you up to?" she asked.

His grin grew even larger as he suddenly grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder before he ran to the pool and then jumped in, soaking the both of them. The two of them squealed, excited and playful as they began to splash each other, flirting in the sun.


End file.
